Summer Paradise
by NTArrowSniper
Summary: It was the best summer of Brittany's life. She went to California, lived on the beach and met the girl of her dreams, fell in love as the tides lapped on the shore. But summer doesn't last forever, and Brittany doubts she will ever meet the girl again. Brittana, AU, based on Summer Paradise by Simple Plan
1. Chapter 1

This is more an introduction chapter to a short story I really need to write based on the song **Summer Paradise** by **Simple Plan**. It's a Brittana fic, but pretty AU because Santana never met Brittany before Brittany went on holiday in the summer :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song, incase you hadn't guessed lol.

* * *

_And she wouldn't leave my mind. She was my Summer Paradise. _

Brittany stood, raising her hand to request silence from the gel-haired teacher.

"Mr Shue, I know it's the first lesson of the school year and we all need to sing celebration songs of being reunited for another year of Finn and Rachel breaking up, and getting together, and breaking up… and, well I just really need to sing something." the blonde chirped, with a hesitant expression on her face.

Mr Shue seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding slowly, "go ahead, Brittany" he confirmed. Brittany nodded and crouched down next to Artie, whispering something in his ear. He nodded and wheeled into the centre of the room next to the cheerleader.

The band started playing.

"_Oh, oh, take me back, back to summer paradise_" Artie rapped the introduction.

Brittany took the lead as the first verse began.

"_My heart is sinking, as I'm lifting up above the clouds away from you..._"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nothing!

* * *

"Mom, where did you put my sandals?" Brittany called as she walked out the small hotel bathroom. She was wearing a tank top and some shorts- she didn't really plan to go full out sunburnt on her first day on the beach. In California.  
She still couldn't believe it. Ohio was… well, it was Ohio. It was nothing special and Lima was far from extravagant. But her parents had saved up to get enough money for a whole-summer stay by Laguna beach in a hotel with the yellow sands practically on the front lawn. She loved her parents so much, and she couldn't wait to finally do them proud when she worked hard and got good grades back at McKinley when school began again in September.  
The blonde made her way down the elevator and into the lobby. She looked around, it was neat and pretty Californian-beach style (if that was a thing). One person in particular caught her eye. A cute brunette, dressed in the hotel uniform was pacing around behind the desks. She looked like she wanted out, and the girl was scribbling on paper left, right and centre in a rush. Eventually, she jogged over to a man in the same uniform and with a nod from him, swooped around and practically ran out the hotel.  
_Well, I hope she gets where she's going,_****Brittany thought idly. The cheerleader made her way out the lobby doors and into the sunshine, joining the flock of beach-ready tourists rushing down to the sand.

Brittany let out a sigh as a pleasant warm wind brushed past her face. She lay in the sand, head head bordered by tiny grains as the sun heated her skin. The blonde wondered if she could stay like this for the rest of the summer- with the sound of the waves and kids playing. It was relaxing to say the least. That was, until she was shook by a massive '_Thump!' _as, presumably, a body landed right next to her. Startled, Brittany opened her eyes and shot up, looking to her left. To her surprise, there lay the brunette from the hotel lobby. She was giggling, seemingly oblivious to the world for a second before realising what had just happened.  
Then she, too, jumped up in front of Brittany.  
"Sorry!" she gasped (a hint of laughter still in her voice). As she smiled, the brunette's face crinkled cutely, melting into the turned up corners of her lips. Maybe Brittany stared for too long, because she cocked her head slightly. "Have I seen you somewhere?" she asked suddenly, her face swapped into a frown.  
The blonde considered saying no, but the truth wouldn't hurt, she decided. "Yeah, I think I've seen you in my hotel lobby, just down the path to the right?" Brittany said. The brunette nodded. She stuck out her hand. "Santana," she introduced herself. Brittany smiled and took the girl's hand, shaking it playfully. "Brittany," she replied.  
"Nice to meet you, Brittany," Santana smirked. Brittany found herself reflecting that expression. Her smiles were contagious. "Want to play some volleyball?"  
Well, Brittany could hardly say no.

"_And I can't believe I'm leaving,_  
_Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do._"


End file.
